Music and Magic
by GeekyGurl of the 21stcentury
Summary: Ron and Hermione go on vacation to Miami and a few complcations appear and some may include two songwriting teens and what seems to be 'Voldemort' rated K just in case
1. Chapter 1

It's been exactly 4 months since the battle of Hogwarts and Ron and Hermione need a vacation After all the fighting they felt like they deserved it.

In The Burrow:

It was breakfast time while Ron and Hermione were talking about where they should vacation.

"Hey Ron, how about here," Hermione said pointing in the map. "Sorry Mione, but I was thinking we go to someplace other than Britain,"Ron said ,"I was thinking we go to the states." (btw. the states mean the United States). " Sure Ron maybe,hmm," Hermione said while she was thinking,"oh!, how about Miami, Florida." "Sure sounds like fun" Ron said cooly.

In Sonic Boom:

Austin and Ally are working on a new song when they hear a big thud on the window.

"Woah, Austin did you hear that?," Ally said as they were walking towards the window. As they looked through the window they were speechless, owls were flying in every direction! "One of those owls must have hit our window," Austin said ,"Look at those people over there," he said. Then out of nowhere 2 people appear wearing (wizarding) robes. Both Austin and Ally were blinking in disbelief that people were appearing out of nowhere.

Front of The Burrow:

Ron and Hermione were saying their goodbyes to the Weasleys and Harry. "Harry, are you sure that you don't want to go to Miami with us?" Hermione asked. "Yes, I'm sure Hermione The Daily Prophet is still wanting interviews from me and I don't want to leave Ginny here by herself," replied Harry. " Ok mate, bye," Ron said to Harry before Hermione disapparated them.

Mall in Miami:

Ron and Hermione have just appeared in a mall. Ron asked,"Mione, where are we?". "We're at a mall in Miami, come on now Ron lets go shopping," Hermione says while dragging him towards a random clothing store. "Wait," Ron said,"We forgot to change into muggle clothes and I think two muggles in a window just spotted us!" Hermione and Ron quickly ran to the bathrooms to change and hoping that those muggles did not get suspicious.(which they most probably were)

 **Thanks for reading please read and review and stay tuned for the next instalment :) sorry if it was short**

 **-GeekyGurl of the 21stcentury**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their rightful owners**

 **Hey everybody hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Please feel free to leave story ideas in the review section**

 **And don't forget to** **Read and Review**

 **Enjoy! :)**

Sonic Boom:

"Austin why are those people dressed like that?" Ally asked. "I don't know, but how did they just suddenly appear out of nowhere?!" Austin said. "I don't know either," Ally said,"Oh how about we try this cord,"Ally said as she ran to the piano. Austin was confused at both the encounter of the weird people that appeared out of nowhere and how Ally got sidetracked so easily. "What about the weird people we just saw?" Austin said. "Oh they'll be around, you can't go to the mall and spend like 5 seconds there and then leave we'll find them later," Ally said calmly.

Mall Food Court and so on:

Ron and Hermione leave the bathroom fully dressed in muggle clothes. "Mione I'm hungry can we please get something to eat," Ron begged. "Fine Ron I'm also kinda hungry too lets go," Hermione said. As they finish eating their meal out of nowhere someone screams as Voldemort appears in the mall. Ron and Hermione said in unison ,"It can't be!" Hermione cast spells at him while Ron started to gather muggles. "Hermione, where should I put the muggles," Ron yelled. Hermione replied," Bring them to the ministry so their memories can be wiped." Ron did exactly what Hermione said. When Ron came back to Hermione she said ,"He cast a temporary freezing charm on me and walked away. Come on Ron we need to evacuate the mall before anyone else gets hurt." Hermione and Ron evacuated most of the mall. Some of the muggles were injured from Voldemort's attacks but none were dead. "Ok Ron we evacuated most of the muggles lets go get Voldemort," Hermione said. "Wait we can't fight him without Harry and we also forgot a store," Ron said pointing at a music store named Sonic Boom. "Ok then lets go," Hermione said.

Sonic Boom:

Ally and Austin just finished a song and were talking at the register when they hear screaming outside. "Austin did you hear that!" Ally said. "Yeah Ally look!," Austin yelled. A tall nose-less man wearing black (wizard) robes entered the room (Voldemort). Austin squealed as the man lifted a (wand) stick and murmured a spell and a flash of purple light came from the wand and hit Austin. Ally screamed as Austin hit the floor and she yelled ,"What did you do to him!" The man was edging nearer. "What did you do to him!" Ally screamed even louder this time. He wouldn't reply. He was 5 feet away from Ally and Austin when Ally heard a boy say ,"Petrificus Totalus." The nose-less man froze in his steps and a bushy haired girl and a red headed boy stood before Ally. "My name is Hermione and this is Ron," Hermione said. "Hi my name is Al- Ally said before she was cut off by Ron saying ,"Introductions later the charm's effect is wearing off Voldemort we need to get to safety." Ally thought where would they go before Hermione grabbed Ally's shoulder and she got teleported to a forest with Austin by her side.

 **I had a great time making this story and the next chapter should be up in the next few days. Thanks for reading!(and stay tuned for next installment)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I've been really working hard on this story and I would really apperciate more reviews.**

 **Enjoy the story :)**

Forest:

"Where are we? What happened to Austin? Who was that guy?" Ally hurriedly said. Ally seemed to be ignored at the moment because Ron and Hermione were discussing what just happened and what to do next. "Ron why didn't we go to the ministry?" Hermione asked. "The ministry blocked all apparition spells in the building after we dropped off our last load of muggles, they did that to prevent Voldemort from entering the building," Ron replied. Ally could not take it anymore too many things just happened and she felt like her mind was about to explode and she yelled ," My friend here is unconscious and you people seem to not mind!"Ron and Hermione froze for a second until Hermione said," Let me take a look at him." Ally handed Austin to Hermione and Hermione said," Oh its just a sleeping spell," then Hermione cast the counter charm and Austin woke up screaming," Ahhhhhhh, wait what?" "Austin you're ok," Ally said hugging Austin. "Yeah I guess, but where are we?" Austin asked. "I don't know I have the same question," Ally said looking at Ron and Hermione. "Ok fine, we are in a forest and the guy that was about to kill you is a evil wizard called Voldemort who we thought was dead,"Ron explained. Ally looked intrigued and said ," So that will mean you two are wizards.""Yes," Ron and Hermione said together.

"Now that we told you what you what you wanted to know can we please know your names?" Hermione said. "I'm Ally this is Austin," Ally said. "Ok,"Ron said,"Did Voldemort say anything to you guys?" "No," Ally replied,"He was completely silent." Hermione and Ron both knew Voldemort always asks for his prey to bow to him but, why did'nt he do that then? Austin asked,"Are there a big group of wizards or a big city of them?" "There is a huge society of witches and wizards governed by a ministry," Hermione said. "Austin said ,"Well if I was a evil villain I would attack the ministry first before any other place," Austin said. "You're right Austin It's very unlike Voldemort to attack muggles instead of the ministry,"Hermione said. "Muggle, whats a muggle?" Ally asked. "oh non-magic folk," Ron explained. "If one of my friends were acting like they weren't themselves I would think they would be a totally different person," Ally said pointedly. "That's it polyjuice potion! One of Voldemort's followers must have gotten a sample of his DNA and put it in a polyjuice potion," Hermione theorized. "That would explain why he did not go to the ministry and why he does not talk because his voice is not disguised by the potion!" Ron said.

In the ministry:

"I'm here minister ,you sent me a patronus," Harry said. "Ron and Hermione has saved many muggles from what is believed to be He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named recently from a mall Miami, Florida," The Minister told Harry. Harry could not believe the news. "But minister I killed him 4 months ago," Harry said. "Well by the information I have now for all we know he's back,"The Minister replied. "Where's Ron and Hermione," Harry said worriedly. "After they left their last group of muggles here we blocked the all apparition into the building so they could not return, in other words I don't know where they are," The Minster said. Harry was afraid his best friends were both dead so he went out to go find them.

 **I finally worked out a way to work Harry into the story! Yay for me! Please Review and I'll have the next update be up in a few days!Bye**

 **-GeekyGurl of the 21stCentury**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! I'm back, sorry for the wait life's been crazy. Hope you enjoy the latest update. I'll post again soon.**

Ministry of Magic lobby:

Harry knew that if Ron and Hermione were to apparate somewhere they would go to a forest, but which forest. Harry suddenly remembered that Ron and Hermione told him that if a death eater were to come back to attack the wizarding world they would meet at a certain place in the forest and Harry knows where that is. He lifted up his wand and apparated there.

Forest:

When harry arrived in the forest everybody screamed and jumped. Hermione was so scared that she cast a immobilizing spell at Harry. When Hermione and Ron realised it was Harry Ron cast the counter curse and Hermione said ," Harry you scared us ,but at least your here," Hermione said with a mix of anger and relief." Who are those two?" Harry said looking at Austin and Ally ,"They look like 6th years and school's in for the season." "Their muggles and they just helped us figure out how 'Voldemort' is back," Ron replied knowing that if they were 6th years they would not have obtained them because term already started and students don't leave Hogwarts till break. Harry seemed ok about having muggles with us and introduced himself. "My name is Harry Potter and you guys are," Harry said. "Oh I'm Austin and this is Ally," Austin replied. "Ok now that we all know each other tell me how is Voldemort is back?"Harry asked. Hermione replied ,"Well Voldemort is not actually back it's one of his followers using a polyjuice potion." "Ok well that makes sense," Harry said. Then suddenly they hear twigs break. They were being ambushed. Pretty soon a duel broke out. Austin and Ally found shelter as Hermione guarded the entrance. The hooded figure seemed to be more interested in Austin than anyone else so it eventually made it's way to Hermione who was guarding Austin and Ally. Hermione lifted her wand and said," Expelliarmus!" and the hooded figure was blasted backwards and hit a tree. It was about to apparate away when Harry grabbed the hooded figure and apperated away with it. Ron and Hermione were exhausted and quickly kneeled to the ground with exhaustion and Austin said ,"Why is that thing always after me?""I don't know but whatever it is, it has Harry," Hermione said.

Unknown lair:

Harry arrived with the figure and was put to sleep only to find himself in a cage with his wand provoked from him by the unidentified person. "Who are you!?" Harry yelled as the hooded figure entered the room. After a few minutes of silence the thing lifted off his cloak only to reveal a scathed but slightly friendly face. "My name is Andronicus," the man said. He had a tough manly voice for a friendly looking man. "I am a Deatheater and I seek the blonde boy who's name is Austin Moon,"Andronicus said," With him I can rule all teens of the muggle world at my command." Harry realized this man doesn't know much about muggles because Austin only plays music and is not the leader of the teens of the muggle world.

 **Hope you've enjoyed and please review don't be shy. Until next time BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry about the wait. I might do a sequel to this later. Hope you enjoy the final installment to this story and don't forget to review!:)**

Unknown lair:

When Andronicus left, Harry was finding a way out. After looking out of his cell he found his wand and sent a patronus back to Ron and Hermione saying,"I'm locked up, I know why they need Austin, follow my patronus to find me."

Forest:

"Look up!" Ally said pointing at the sky."It's coming for us!" Austin said. "It's ok it's just a patronus," Ron said looking closer to the sky,"It's a stag! Harry communicating to us!" The stag dropped to the ground and said Harry's message. Ally, Ron, Hermione, and Austin followed it to a cavern where they found Harry.

Unknown lair:

"Alohomora," Hermione whispered hoping the person who captured Harry didn't hear. "Thanks for coming. They guy that captured me is named Andronicus he thinks Austin can bend all the muggle teens to do whatever he wants them to do," Harry explained," I have a plan, If Austin Austin and Ally can distract Andronicus using some of these(Harry pulls out some toys from Weasley's Wizards Wheezes) I can temporarily immobilize him and Ron and Hermione can erase his memory and bring him to the ministry while I bring back Austin and Ally back to the muggle world." Everyone agreed to the plan and then they started. Austin and Ally entered with the toys and started to throw them everywhere distracting Andronicus. So many things were happening that Austin and Ally could not see Andronicus. Harry Apparated in front of Andronicus and immobilized him as Ron and Hermione erased his brain. Austin and Ally stopped throwing the toys and started to say their farewells."So this is the end we might not see you again," Austin said. "Yeah, but this was pretty cool and wait, your not going to erase our brain are you?" Ally said. "No you know too much," Harry said. "We'll just have to trust that you guys won't blab about this to any muggles," Hermione said. "Well bye," Ron said. As Harry apparated Austin and Ally home then apperating to the ministry to meet his best friends again. Life went on on both ends nothing was really different but not everything was the same ever again.


End file.
